An unexpected reunion
by RobertDaller
Summary: A giftfic for Mabel x Mermando FAN, Set after Society of the blind Eye, this is in no way connected to my other fic's in fact contradict's them. Dipper find's a crystal in the forest that can take the twin's to their deepest desire, hoping to find the Author, but instead wind's up smack in the middle of an underwater civil war.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!  
>This is for MermandoandmabelFAN I know I said I wasn't gonna do anymore Gravity Falls, (At least for a long time, especially given my fanfics are basically ruined now)<br>But this was an idea my brain had been cooking, and I thought i'd do it for her contest thing, This will have a total of 4 chapter's and is in absolutely NO way connected to my other fanfic's In this Mermando is actually from Mexico as is show canon.

The story begins with Mabel in the attic (their room) she is looking through photo's of her different 'summer romances'

Norman, Gideon, Sev'ral times, Gabe, various other boys, and most prominently Mermando.

Mermando was the only boy Mabel met that actually liked her for her, Gabe only liked puppets, and well Sev'ral times didn't really count...

Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes that wanted a queen, and she didn't even wanna think about Gideon...

Ever since he left for his home back in the gulf of mexico, Mabel had been trying to forget about him, she tried getting someone else,

But it just didn't work, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

And now he's going to get married to a manatee Mabel deemed 'beautiful' in order to stop a civil war, Mabel couldn't stop the wedding, or else who knows what the Manatees might do to his people.

She couldn't risk it, besides he was away in Mexico, there was nothing that could take her to him.

Mabel's thoughts were then interrupted by her brother Dipper, busting in the door with some sort of Crystal.

"MABEL! I THINK I'VE DONE IT!"

Mabel shut's the book and quickly get's off her bed.

"Done what Bro-bro?" She asks confused by her brother's words

He holds out the crystal and begins to explain to his sister

"This crystal was written about blacklight, I was up all night trying to find one of them in the forest,

This crystal when used correctly can take me to whatever I desire most, and what could I possibly desire more in this world then solving all the mysteries of Gravity Falls!

Mabel this thing is gonna take me to the author!"

She smiles innocently and replies "That's awesome! So how do we use it?!"

Dipper laughs "Whoa whoa Mabel, it's just me, you can't come with me, because it's not what you want most"

She spits in his direction "What? of course it is! What could I possibly want more?"

His eyes look away and back in her direction as he sit's on the bed and respond's "I don't know...maybe that 'summer romance' you're always talking about?

She look's down onto the floor and replies "Oh... yeah... But i'm completely over that now Dipper! It's obvious i'm not gonna have any romance this summer, and this mystery's important to you, which makes it important to me"

Dipper smiles a bit, changing his mind "Wow...thanks, that's good to hear too, because i'm gonna need the company, y'know in case I get stuck somewhere."

Mabel laughs nervously "Wait... we're not gonna get stuck somewhere are we? is this thing safe?"

Dipper replies scratching the back of his head "Well... I don't know i've never tested it, but the author must've gotten back home after using it, so I think it's sfe"

Mabel respond's cheerfully "ALRIGHT BRO-BRO! Then let's do this thing!"

Dipper then explain's to his sister "Alright Mabel, listen carefully, we have to both be thinking about the author, otherwise who knows where we'll end up."

"Got it!" she exclaims as the two put their right hands on the crystal

While Dipper's thoughts are set on the author, Mabel's thoughts begin to wander, she begin's to think about something else, someONE else.

vision's and memory's of Mermando run through Mabel's mind, as the two disappear.

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

So the group made it to the Docks they got out of the El Diablo Soos getting stuck in the door on the way out

Wendy hit's her head on her car as she get's out

They wait in a line for a couple of moments

As the line comes to an end they come up to the man taking people's tickets

"Tickets please" He says holding out his hand

Stan hands the man tickets which are obviously fake (As fake as Stan Bucks) To which the man simply shrugs "Works for me"

The group head onto the boat being the last people on

a few moments pass

They walk into their room on the ship Soos begins unpacking

Stan looks into the bags "Uhh Romando?" He says turning his head "We kinda forgot to pack you clothes kid"

"That's probably because I do only own one pair... well three if you count the prison and Time Agent outfit" Dipper explains to him

"Eh it's fine He can just borrow yours" Stan says laughing

Dipper turns around quickly "EXCUSE ME WHAT? I don't want that guy's butt in my shorts!"

"Well he's not gonna fit into anybody else's clothes and he's not wearing a skirt!" Stan yells at Dipper

"...Fine" Dipper replies rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me Dipper, but may I remind you about PRISON?" Mermando exclaims while Dipper.

"Oh no, prison with a 9 year old is so BAD." Dipper said sarcastically.  
>"Hey! It took me 20 years to get out!" Mermando snaps. "20 long years..."<p>

"But dude, you've only been in there for one week." Soos adds in.

"Dang'nt!" Mermando shouts.

"Alright guys, break it up!" Mabel shouts.  
>"Yeah, Mabel's right." Stan says. "This is a vacation! Now after we get unpacked and settled in our rooms, let's do something comepletely CRAZY!"<p>

"Yeah!" All of them cheer.

*A few moments later the group are seen watching the room's TV Completely bored*

"So much for crazy..." Dipper says putting his head in his pillow

"Oh come on dude it's not that bad" Soos says sticking his head out from under the bed

"Soos... what are you doing?" Dipper asks him

"Sorry dude" He replies "There wasn't enough room on the bed so Stan told me to sleep under here"

Wendy is seen going through a bunch of movies "How to tame your Dragon, Ninja Panda" She says reading movie names out loud

Stan is currently reading a paper showing all the games they have

"Grunkle Stan I thought you said they had lots of games!" Dipper says getting off the bed

"They do hold on... They've got a Mini Golf Court though i'm guessing after the whole Puttchian thing nobody's in the mood"

He explains

"You got that right" Dipper replies

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Wendy replies "Let's go Mini Golfing! who's with me?"

"No offense Wendy but we almost died last time we played Mini Golf" Dipper replies

"Wow that's... that's something" She says

"They've got pool we could do that" Stan replies sipping Coffee

"Alright let's go do that ANYTHING is better than sitting around in this crowded room!"

The Group then leave to find the pool table 


	3. Chapter 3

After putting on the two necklaces, the twins traveled into the Gulf of Mexico,

they walked for some time, approximately half an hour, until they finally found the Undersea Kingdom of Merlantis (Ok.. so i'm lazy at Kingdom names)

Mabel began to run into the kingdom, but Dipper stopped her "WAIT MABEL! We have to be careful... in case you haven't noticed merpeople!"

Mabel nodded, and the two began hiding behind streetlights, the kingdom was filled with light, and Manatee's and Merpeople roamed the street's together happily.

"I wonder where Mermando lives..." Dipper questioned, Mabel then turned his head into the direction of a very large castle.

"MERMANDO'S A PRINCE?! He screams as his sister laughs in response "Well yeah! and he'll be a king soon if we don't do something, didn't you see the big crown thingy in that picture?!"

"Oh" Dipper replies, as the twin's are heading toward the castle, they hear a mermaid talking with a local manatee.

"Hey, you're coming to the wedding right? anybody who's anybody is gonna be there" the manatee ask's her mermaid friend

The mermaid laughs in a similar fashion to that urkel kid (Steve) "Well like...yeaaaahhhh of course i'm gonna be there, when is it? like tuesday?"

The manatee screams "TONIGHT! IT'S TONIGHT!"

Dipper and Mabel both gasp

The mermaid laughs "Oh...well yeah, i'll be there no worrries."

The manatee begins to swim away "Alright then, cya"

Mabel raises her voice to her brother "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DIPPER?! HE'S SECONDS AWAY FROM MARRYING HER!"

Dipper responds "Don't worry we'll figure something out."

Mabel starts to cry again "Maybe this was mistake, if he doesn't marry her a civil war will start anyway."

Dipper picks her up "MABEL YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! Listen to me, that Crystal brought you here because it's what you wanted most in the world, which means there has to at least be a chance of you two getting back together"

She respond's cheering up some "You think so?"

Dipper replies "I know so, besides you would marry a fatbutt manatee when they could have you?"

She laughs "Yeah, you're right... I am pretty irresistable aren't I?"

Dipper punches her lightly "That's the Mabel I know! now come on! we gotta hurry to that castle before it get's-"

Suddenly the sun switches places with the moon, in a similar fashion to that one Spongebob episode. (Because I wanted to speed up time, and it's a funny gag.)

"dark" Dipper says finishing his sentence.

The two then begin to run to the castle at high speed's 


	4. Chapter 4

It took all of a few short moments, as Dipper and Mabel ran at high speed's to the castle where Mermando was set to be married.

They had walked right outside the castle, and started to go in.

A tall Merman with a gray mustache and short gray hair, swam in the way.

"Excuse me, might you have a reservation?" He asked

"He doesn't even notice we're people?" Dipper asked in his head facepalming

Mabel replied "Uuhh... we're good friends of the groom, i'm Mabel, and this is my associate Dippingsauce."

Dipper growled "I thought we said we'd never call me that again."

Mabel hand's out the same googly eyed card's she handed the tattoo guy to get into that biker club.

"Works for me" the merman says, allowing the twin's entry.

The twin's simply shrug, and Mabel replies "That was too easy."

As Dipper and Mabel begin to head to the ceremony, she hear's a faint crying.

She follow's it's direction, and quickly loses Dipper.

She find's a door with the name "Martha" written on the front of it.

When she open's the door, she see's a Manatee, the same one Mermando is set to be married to sobbing uncontrollably.

She look's at Mabel, hiding something she was holding in her hands.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! GUARDS!"

Mabel replies "Whoa whoa!" She yells "Take it easy, i'm not gonna tell anybody about... whatever this is." She says waving her hands about

The Manatee then reveal's a picture she had been holding onto, it was a picture of a Manatee

"Who's that?" Mabel ask's

The Manatee look's up at her and replies, "His name is Almanzo, but everyone call's him Manny"

"He's beautiful" Mabel states which causes the Manatee to start crying again.

"He is isn't he? *sniff sniff* thing is...before I ended up in this stupid arranged marriage, I was going to get married to him."

Mabel emits a fake gasp "You're in an arranged marriage?! I had no idea..."

The Manatee scratches own head a bit puzzled, "How can you not know that? you're here at my wedding... and i'm the Queen."

Mabel laughs "Oh yeah, guess I should know that shouldn't I?"

"Who are you? Martha ask's confused

Mabel hold's out her hand, "My name's Mabel, but you can call me Mabel, i'm a human, and i'm in love with your fiance...

sorry that sounded a lot better in my head."

Martha laughs "No... it's fine, I don't love him anyway, if I could let you have him than I would."

"Why can't you?" Mabel ask's her

"My parents and his Parents...well let's just say they really don't like one another, this arranged marriage was kind of a way of keeping the peace."

Mabel makes a raspberry noise "Well that's stupid! a marriage... a marriage is supposed to be between two people that love each other!

Now do you love my-*Ahem* Mermando?"

Martha cries "No... not like that, he has been a good friend to me but..."

Mabel continues "But you're in love with your Manny! now you know what I say? PHOOEY ON YOUR PARENTS! GO OUT AND TELL THEM YOU'RE NOT GONNA GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

Martha wipes her eyes "Why is that despite you having obvious motives of your own, I can still feel you really care?"

Mabel open's the door "Because I do care, I know what it's like to be seperated from the one you love, your marriage to Mermando has been doing just that to me,

but you're not doing this to me on purpose, and even if you were, I wouldn't wish it on you."

"Thank you kind girl... I shall go speak to them." Martha replies leaving the room

Mabel does a fist bump "REALLY?! YES ALRIGHT!"

Martha walk's up to her father, Mabel and Dipper watching from afar.

"Father, I am sorry, I have made up my mind, I can't go through with this, for I am in love with someone else."

Her Father blast's at her "I DON"T CARE WHO YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH! YOU'RE MARRYING MERMANDO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Mermando hear's the conversation and swim's up, "No she isn't"

Her Father continues "Then our War must resume."

Mermando replies "No it must not, no I am not in love with your daughter, and I never will be, for I am in love with another myself, and y'know she's a manatee, it's just weird,

No offense"

"None taken" She replies

Mermando continues "But she is one of the kindest people I know, so I declare this war OVER!

Do you agree Father?"

Mermando's father overhears "Yes I do agree, it's time to put this fight to a rest eh old friend?"

He then shake's the Manatee King's hand, and he replies "Yes...yes I do..."

Mermando then begin's to swim to the other room.

Mabel suddenly pounces on him "MERMANDO!"

Mermando coughs "MABEL! GACK! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! BUT YOU ARE CHOKING ME!"

She let's go "Oh sorry..."

Mermando then ask's "How are you here? and how are you breathing...underwater?"

Mabel laugh's "Oh that, Dipper found a Crystal that let us come here... very unintionally, and the necklace let's us breath underwater."

Mermando replies "very well... I suppose you overheard that didn't you?"

Mabel laughs "I might have had something to do with it."

"It is good to see you too Dipper." Mermando says as the two embrace in a hug.

"Yeah... good to see you too..." Dipper replies

"Hey I thought you didn't like Mermando?" Mabel asks confused

Dipper laughs "What? why would you think that? what? Pfffttt..."

Dipper continues "Oh and uhh.. I know you saved us earlier, you wouldn't have happened to find a certain crystal would you?"

"Actually I did" Mermando replies handing it to Dipper "YES ALRIGHT!" Dipper yell's

"I hate to go home just yet..." Mabel replies

Dipper then explain's "Mabel, we have the Crystal now, we can come back anytime, so as long as the guy doesn't get stuck in anymore arranged marriages then we're good, right man?"

Mermando nods

Mermando and Mabel kiss one another, and Mabel grab's the Crystal to return home.

"GOODBYE!" Mabel yell's as the two return home.

Mermando waves as she disappear's

END OF STORY

WELP It's over Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ ...that's all I have to say...

PEACE!


End file.
